Dancing to Your Advice
by Passionate Cec
Summary: After the end of Call of Silence, Kate and Gibbs spend a quiet evening in Gibbs' basement, thinking about what Caporal Yost has taught them.


As promised yesterday, the sequel to _Professionalism_. You can perfectly well read this without having read it before but since it's a tag to the same episode, you might as well read it if that isn't done yet. I actually wrote this first but since, chronologically, it happens later, I decided to post _Professionalism_ first. Oh and also because I like this one much better and wanted to keep the best for the end.

_Call of Silence_ is still one of my favorite episodes and because of that beautiful scene we all know, I thought I should write a story with Kate and Gibbs dancing. It did not turn out the way I expected but I think I actually like it better this way. This goes along with all my other episode tags so this is Kibbs established and much cheesier than I usually write.

The usual disclaimer : NCIS, Kate, Gibbs and Caporal Yost don't belong to me. I don't make any money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainement. No copyright infringement intended.

And don't forget to leave your opinion. It always makes me happy to know what you thought about my writing.

Enjoy. =)

**Dancing to ****your****Advice**

Kate and Gibbs had finally been granted one of the evenings they loved the most. The quiet ones, when they could just be with one another and not be disturbed by the evil in the world. Those were far too few so, each time they had one, they enjoyed it as much as possible. And that night, it meant working together on Gibbs' boat. He was standing behind her, arms circling her body and hands settled over hers to guide her moves, even though she hadn't needed the help in quite a while. He was enjoying the feel of her smaller body against his, all the while thinking he should check how many shirts he had left in his drawers. Kate had taken quite a liking to them and, progressively, they all seemed to make the move from his place to hers. And, conveniently, she always forgot to bring them back, so she always had to borrow a new one. Not that he disliked seeing her in them; on the contrary, he thought they looked so much better on her. But he already knew there would be one day he would open his closet and find it miraculously empty.

He felt Kate sway gently and remembered the scene he had witnessed from afar a few days earlier; his beautiful Katie dancing with Caporal Yost. It had been such a beautiful and moving scene to watch and he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the couple. He dropped a kiss to her neck and let his hands settle on her hips when he noticed their joined hands hadn't even been moving on the wood anymore.

'You're thinking of Yost, aren't you?' She nodded.

'He's such an endearing man.'

'He is.'

He felt her drop her head to his shoulder and moved his hands to settle over her abdomen. Her smaller hands joined his and he could feel the tension in them. The tendons were taught and her grip was slightly tighter than absolutely necessary. He didn't need to look at her face to know that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. And if there weren't, she was doing a particularly hard job of holding them in.

'What are you thinking about, sweetheart?'

'Yost. Friendship. Patriotism. Devotion… Love.' She slowly answered, weighing every single one of her words and their true meaning; the one that this particular case had offered.

'The old man leaves us with a whole lot to think about, doesn't he?' He felt her nod once but she didn't say anything. 'You know, we had an interesting conversation.' Gibbs said close to her ear, his hands slipping beneath her shirt to settle against her soft and warm skin.

'Yeah? About what?'

'_So, tell me agent Gibbs, why doesn't a man like you have a ring on his finger?' _

'_Ah. I've done the whole married deal more than my fair share of times. Never worked out.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_I was trying to replace my first wife who had been killed.' _

_Gibbs himself was surprised at how easy it was to say those words. In a way, it reminded him of Kate; how easy it was to talk to her about even his darkest days. But he didn't question it further and just let the conversation flow. The man had proved his trustworthiness enough in the past few days._

'_I'm sorry about that. How many times did you try?'_

'_Three. I physically suffered the blunt of it twice.' Yost winced and offered and sympathetic pat to the shoulder._

'_You're in love with another woman though, aren't you agent Gibbs?' _

_To say he was surprised by how perceptive the man was would be quite an understatement. Even Tony and McGee had been completely oblivious for a more than a year and here was this old retired soldier whom they had spent just about a week with and he immediately saw through his tightly guarded façade. _

'_I am.'_

'_What's her name?'_

'_Kate. Todd. The one you danced with?'_

'_That young little thing?' Gibbs laughed wholeheartedly at the spontaneous description. Kate would not like that one bit. 'Well, my boy, you have very good taste; she's a very good looking girl.'_

'_Yes, she is. And I could describe all her other qualities all night long and not be done.' He admitted truthfully._

'_That's what love does for you, young man. And you have it bad.' _

'_Oh, yes!'_

'_Does she know?'_

'_She does.'_

'_What does she say?'_

'_Right back at ya', old man. Unbelievable as that sounds.'_

'_Good for you. I'll tell you one thing, boy. Don't let her slip away from you. She's a good girl, I can tell. And you're a good man. Care for her, love her, keep her safe and don't ever hold back when you're with her.' He paused, thinking, leaving Gibbs time to take every word in. 'And send me a wedding invitation. Beautiful girl like her; I want to see her on the happiest day of her life.'_

'Wow.' Kate simply whispered. 'That's – that makes for a whole new level of respect and admiration I have for the man.'

'I know. Believe me, I feel the same way.'

'His wife must have been a lucky woman.'

'Are you a lucky woman?' Gibbs questioned, almost hesitatingly. Kate turned in his arms and looked him in the eye.

'I'm a very lucky and incredibly happy woman.' She stated honestly. She kissed him. 'And I'll tell you one thing, young man. Caporal Yost gives some very good advice. Follow it and you'll have one happy woman in your arms.' It was his turn to initiate the kiss, letting it last longer than the previous one.

'Is that so?'

'Yep. He only forgot one thing.'

'What's that?'

'Dance with me.'

The whisper had been half ordering half questioning, as Kate doubted even she could make Leroy Jethro Gibbs dance. But when a gentle smile appeared on his face, her worries and doubts eased away at once. He kissed her one last time.

'I'd love to.'

And with that, he started swaying, looking Kate straight in the eye. He smiled and gave into his desire to lean down and kiss her again. He didn't need to sing like Yost had; he knew the song they were swaying to was the same in both their minds. Before he even realized he had thought them, four words slipped from his mouth into the peaceful darkness of the room and lit up Kate's face.

'I love you, Katie.'


End file.
